I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to short messaging service in a wireless radio communication system.
II. Description of the Related Art
Retailers have various methods for advertising to consumers. Television, newspaper advertisements, flyers, and coupons are typically used for advance notice of specials that are available at a store.
If a retailer would like to make a change or addition to the advance notices after the notices have been printed or telecast, these changes must be listed in the store. Otherwise, the retailer must wait until the advance notice is scheduled to be printed or telecast again to disseminate any changes.
Additionally, if the retailer would like to advertise specials throughout the business day, they have to post signs or make announcements over a public address system. These may not reach everyone in the store or in the vicinity of the store if that particular consumer is not paying attention to the verbal announcement or does not see the sign. There is an unforeseen need for a way to advertise to consumers in the vicinity of a retail store or restaurant.
The system and process of the present invention enables a retail establishment or restaurant to advertise in real-time to local consumers. This is accomplished by transmitting coupons or advertisements to wireless subscribers using a short messaging service provided by various air interfaces (i.e., GSM, CDMA).
The process of the present invention encompasses the delivery of short message service messages to a transceiver located in a wireless network cell area. The process first receives a specified called party number. The called party number prompts a short message service device to transmit messages to the transceiver.
In one embodiment, the process determines the geographic location of the transceiver. This location can then be used to construct a set of messages to be transmitted to the transceiver.
The set of messages is then transmitted to the transceiver. The transceiver user can then determine whether to use or delete the message.